


Across the Skies

by Bay



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay/pseuds/Bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Winry are getting ready for a romantic evening out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Skies

**Author's Note:**

> For LJ's fma_fic_contest's Prompt 185 "Use a line or stanza from poetry". The line _his soul stretched tight across the skies_ is from T.S. Eliot’s Preludes. This is also being used for cottoncandy_bingo's prompt "Dance/Ball/Prom".

“Esther’s favorite book is on the desk, so read from where I placed the bookmark and go from there. Oh, and make sure Henry eats his vegetables.”  
  
As Winry was talking to Granny on the phone, Ed began buttoning his vest over his dress shirt. Tonight, he and his wife had planned an evening of dinner and dancing at one of East City’s restaurants and they were getting ready. Their hotel room consisted of a large bed (upon which Ed was sitting), a nightstand beside it and a desk across from there; fairly simple, but Ed didn’t mind. After he finished putting on his vest, he pulled on his suit jacket.   
  
He was the one that suggested taking a short romantic getaway to East City while Granny watched over their children, saying it had been a while since they went out. It was expected Winry was shocked Ed came up with that, but nonetheless he was glad when she agreed to it. They deserved some time for themselves.   
  
“Ed and I will be taking the morning train and should be in Resembool tomorrow evening. We have to leave in a few minutes, but I’ll call you again before our train leaves… Thanks, you and the kids have a good evening too!”   
  
Ed turned his head to see Winry hanging up on the phone, an approving grin forming at the corners of his mouth. She wore a short sleeve blue dress—with a sexy low cut back—that he thought fit her perfectly; he couldn’t remember the last time Winry looked so beautiful. His eyes started to wander along the cleft of her lovely cleavage, but he looked away quickly, hoping Winry didn’t notice.   
  
“You finished talking to Granny?” Ed asked.   
  
Winry nodded and joined Ed on the bed. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “She and the kids are going to have beef stew for dinner.”  
  
“I’m sure they’ll like it as much as Al when he was young.” Ed chuckled, knowing too well how much his brother loved Granny’s beef stew. “ I called the restaurant earlier and reserved us a table.”  
  
“That’s good to hear.” Winry scooted closer and had her head rested on Ed’s shoulder. He heard her breathe a content sigh. “I’m glad you thought of this.”  
  
He tossed her a grin. “We’re going to have a great time tonight.”  
  
When Ed’s mouth met Winry’s, his breathing quickened and he felt as if his soul stretched tight across the skies. Winry looped her arms around her neck while Ed caressed her exposed back. He could taste the sweet strawberries she bought outside, smell the perfume she sprayed herself with several minutes ago. Even though they had been married for a few years now, Ed still couldn’t believe he and Winry were together but wouldn’t change anything. They broke their kiss shortly after, Winry wearing a little smile.   
  
“You look really handsome in a suit. It’s too bad fairly soon I’ll have to undress you.” Winry had her hand slid down to Ed’s tie. Already he pictured her hastily taking it off from him, making his blood rush through his veins at breakneck speed.   
  
“Admit it, you can’t wait for that,” Ed said and smirked. He at least looked forward to doing the same to her later on.  
  
“I can say the same thing for you. I’m slightly more interested how you’ll do on the dance floor.”  
  
That caused Ed to snort. “You might be pleasantly surprised.” He liked to think himself as a decent dancer. Granted it had been a while since he done that, but he still remembered a move or two.  
  
“I’ll be the judge of that.” Winry pressed her lips on Ed’s neck. “We better hurry on to the restaurant.”  
  
“Of course.”   
  
Ed released Winry from his grasp as the both of them rose from the bed. Once Winry grabbed her purse from the nightstand, he gestured with his hand for her to leave first. She flashed him a wide smile and exited the room. Ed followed immediately after, having a smile of his own. He was going to have a perfect evening with the woman he loved and there was nothing to stop that.


End file.
